LACUNA
by parkayoung
Summary: "Ku bilang jangan menunggu jika aku pulang malam." Usakan lembut pada pipi si wanita tidur itu membuat bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Selamat tidur, Baekhyun." Lalu sebelum lampu di matikan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat puncak kepala Baekhyun. /CHANBAEK/GS


Parkayoung _present_

 **LACUNA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun_

 _._

 _._

 **M**

.

.

(I'm listening : EXO–For Life)

.

.

Dulu, Chanyeol pernah berpikir jika tidak seharusnya dia berpasrah pada apa yang disebut cinta. Orang berkata jika cinta adalah rumah dimana akan ada banyak jaminan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan. Chanyeol sempat percaya, terlebih ketika dirinya mulai terpikat pada sebuah kecantikan surgawi dari sosok wanita yang tengah mengatur cara berjalan yang cantik di atas _catwalk._ Fantasinya bermain sempurna dan hatinya memicu percikan abstrak yang diam-diam membuatnya tersenyum.

Cerita klasiknya, Chanyeol menyadari dirinya mulai jatuh hati pada sebingkai senyum yang tak hanya menambah kecantikan, tapi juga daya tarik. Kubangan hati itu membawa Chanyeol menggerakkan kaki untuk melukis satu uluran tangan dimana dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Chanyeol, seorang pengagum dan penggemar.

Semua berjalan begitu lancar—mungkin Tuhan sudah begitu tepat menempatkan goresan takdir pada Chanyeol untuk satu urusan bernama hati. Karena dimasa akhir suatu pendekatan yang ia gencarkan pada model cantik itu, Chanyeol mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Dia memiliki bidadarinya.

Namanya Seo Yuna. Gadis cantik yang sudah menjungkir balikkan hati dan hidup Chanyeol dengan satu senyuman saja. Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana sosok Yuna yang telah membuatnya berlutut tidak sopan pada sebuah cinta. Yang jelas, Chanyeol sudah menumpahkan semua hal yang ia miliki hanya untuk satu dunianya yang baru, Seo Yuna.

Tiga musim panas terlewati, beribu hari terlampaui, dan sejuta cinta telah tercurah, Chanyeol kira semua akan berujung manis ketika dia memutuskan untuk melingkarkan satu cincin bermata berlian cantik di jari manis Yuna. Harapannya, Yuna akan menyambut bahagia dan cerita indah mereka akan lebih dari tiga musim panas di masa yang sebelumnya. Dan benar, gadis itu menerima lamarannya dan mereka bersiap ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Chanyeol begitu antusias dengan pernikahannya yang akan digelar bersama Yuna. Tidak ada satu haripun yang ia lewati untuk memeriksa kembali segala persiapan hingga hari H hanya tersisa satu minggu lagi.

Saat itu Chanyeol menerima pesan Yuna untuk bertemu di suatu _cafe._ Mungkin Yuna ingin membicarakan sisa detil pernikahan yang akan mereka gelar seminggu lagi. Tapi ketika Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Yuna dengan segala senyum kebahagiaan yang terpatri tampan, petir pertanda buruk justru datang.

"Chanyeol," Yuna mendorong kotak merah itu, "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." senyum sinis Yuna membuat Chanyeol ingin merobohkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. "Aku belum siap menikah dan, yaa—ku rasa sebaiknya ini di akhiri."

"Tapi seminggu lagi—"

"Aku tidak bisa." Tandas Yuna dengan keangkuhan penuh. "Aku sudah berkata pada orang tuaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Mereka murka dan aku di usir. Tapi buatku itu tidak masalah, asalkan aku batal menikah."

"Yuna, jangan membuat lelucon."

"Tidak ada lelucon di sini, Chanyeol. Aku serius." Yuna menyesap sisa Latte dari cangkirnya dan bersiap pergi tanpa pernah peduli jika Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan terjun bebas ke dasar jurang. "Jika kau butuh alasan yang pasti mengapa semua ini harus berakhir, dia jawabannya." Yuna menunjuk sosok lelaki yang melambai di luar _cafe._ "Namanya Harry dan aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Sebegitu mudahnya Yuna berkata cinta pada lelaki lain setelah dia menginjak cinta Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa mengurus sisanya. Jadi, aku pergi."

Bersama langkah angkuhnya itu, Yuna pergi dengan sebingkai senyum sinis kala Chanyeol berkata tetap ingin sehidup semati dengannya.

.

.

Berhari-hari Chanyeol terjebak dalam hari gelap yang membuatnya tak berselera hidup. Begitu mudahnya Yuna membuangnya dalam _tong sampah_ ketika banyak _proposal_ yang sudah ia susun secara rapi. Tidakkah wanita itu tau apa akibat yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mendekati kata gila ketika dia mencari kejelasan. Katakan saja dia belum terima dengan pemutusan hatinya yang sepihak dan membuatnya berantakan sedang Yuna nampak baik-baik saja. Ketika Chanyeol mengemis pada hatinya yang telah hancur, Yuna justru bersenang-senang dengan sekumpulan alkohol juga kehidupan malam lainnya. Tidak ada kesedihan yang terlihat, hanya kebebasan yang seakan semakin mengudara hingga Yuna pasrah ketika lelaki bernama Harry itu meraih bibirnya.

Dari sana semua semakin hancur, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari berkeping-keping yang tidak tau lagi harus dipungut dengan cara apa. Semua terlempar ke dasar jurang dan tidak usah memikirkan niat bagaimana harus di selamatkan. Chanyeol tidak berniat membenahi semua yang rusak dalam dirinya. Meski banyak yang mencemaskan masa diamnya juga seraut wajah dingin yang tak terpecahkan, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia bahkan juga tidak memberi penolakan ketika ibu dan ayahnya bersikeras melanjutkan pernikahan itu dan menggantikan posisi Yuna dengan wanita lain.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya dipilih sebagai seorang pengantin wanita untuk membenahi remahan hati Chanyeol. Pernikahan itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga tidak ada masa pengenalan yang bisa mendekatkan dua insan itu. Chanyeol masih dengan dirinya yang dingin sedang Baekhyun selalu mengulurkan jaring-jaring kehangatan dari tangannya.

Baekhyun memulai semuanya dengan kata sabar. Semua akan menjadi baik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu meski ia tak tau pasti kapan waktu yang dinanti itu akan datang. Selama menunggu 'waktu' itu, Baekhyun mendeklarasikan diri untuk mendekatkan diri pada lelaki dingin yang kini duduk di kursi seberang.

Sejak menikah dua minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengetuk satu obrolan yang berkualitas demi membuat baik hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Katakan saja dia segan karena Chanyeol memiliki aura dingin yang tidak ingin disentuh. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyendok sup buatannya.

"Biasa saja." dan jawaban Chanyeol selalu seperti itu tanpa pernah memandang Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak memupuk kecewa.

.

.

"Baekhyun- _aa_!"

Ini kunjungan pertama Baekhyun setelah dirinya menikah.

Sebuah bangunan tua dengan interior _lawas_ dan beberapa bagian tembok yang sudah retak adalah saksi perjalanan Baekhyun kecil hingga sekarang. Lukisan usang yang tergantung di tembok-tembok itu menjadi teman setia yang tau bagaimana Baekhyun berjuang menjadi seorang yatim-piatu di panti asuhan ini.

"Bibi Seo apa kabar? Maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung."

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti sibuk mengurus suamimu."

"Ya.." Baekhyun membuang satu nafas lelah. "..mengurus suami."

Semua bermula dari Baekhyun si gadis cantik penghuni panti asuhan tak terjamah karena jauh dari kota. Baekhyun tidak pernah meninggalkan satu senyum pada siapa saja yang berkunjung. Termasuk pada Nyonya Park yang menjadi donatur tetap di panti asuhan. Dan semua ini akan Baekhyun ceritakan secara jelas mengapa dia bisa terjebak dalam sebuah pernikahan tak berlandas hati.

 _Setiap bulannya Nyonya Park akan datang dengan berbagai macam kebutuhan untuk anak-anak di panti. Baju, mainan, hingga sejumlah uang yang memungkinkan untuk digunakan memenuhi kebutuhan di panti. Semua itu mendekatkan Nyonya Park dengan anak-anak panti, bahkan tak sedikit di antara mereka yang memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Nyonya Park dengan sebutan 'ibu'._

 _Kedekatan yang terjalin itu membawa Nyonya Park semakin sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Tak jarang juga beliau mengajak serta suami juga anak-anaknya untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan penghuni panti asuhan. Suami Nyonya Park adalah seorang kotraktor sukses dan anak sulung Nyonya Park adalah pelukis terkenal._

 _Baekhyun pernah sekali bertemu dengan pria yang Nyonya Park kenalkan sebagai anak sulungnya. Mereka saling berjabat tangan sebentar dan setelah itu tidak ada hal lebih yang terjadi. Tapi sebenarnya dalam diri Baekhyun sedang merangkai sebuah memori dimana sosok Park Chanyeol, putra sulung Nyonya Park, menjadi hal tak terlupakan meski mereka bertemu hanya sekali._

 _Status sosial sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun memikirkan ulang bagaimana perasaannya kepada Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika Nyonya Park bercerita jika Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih dan sebentar lagi mereka akan melaksanakan sebuah pernikahan. Baekhyun sedikit merasa sedih tapi dia tidak sampai hati untuk membuatnya buruk. Dia sadar, perasaannya hanya sepihak saja dan tidak perlu ada tuntutan sakit hati atas semua kenyataan ini._

 _Baekhyun tidak pernah berdoa terlalu muluk kecuali meminta Tuhan untuk senantiasa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka jika ada garis takdir di luar dugaannya ketika Nyonya Park datang dengan tangis berderai dan berkata jika nasib anaknya sedang di ujung tanduk._

 _Singkat cerita, Tuan Park sangat murka ketika pernikahan putranya menjamah kata gagal sedang undangan sudah di sebar. Tidak mungkin membatalkannya karena itu akan mencoreng nama baik Tuan Park di mata kolega yang sudah menerima undangan. Dan tidak tau bagaimana pikiran ini bermula, Nyonya Park meraih tangan Baekhyun yang kala itu duduk di samping Bibi Seo dan memintanya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol._

 _Lalu pernikahan itu terjadi 4 hari setelah Nyonya Park meminta Baekhyun menjadi pengantin wanita. Baekhyun melihat banyak aura kesedihan yang mewarnai pernikahan sederhana itu. Dia bingung menempatkan diri. Menikah tentu hal yang menyenangkan, tapi semua terbantah ketika yang menjadi dasar adalah agar tidak ada nama buruk keluarga yang tercoreng. Juga, Baekhyun melakukan semua ini demi Nyonya Park yang selalu di anggap menjadi ibu peri panti asuhan. Atau katakan saja ini merupakan bentuk balas budi atas seluruh kebaikan Nyonya Park._

"Sinbi, sudah minum obat?" gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun itu mengangguk. "Pintar. Jika Sinbi rajin minum obat, Sinbi akan segera sembuh."

" _Eonni,_ "

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Membayar biaya operasiku. Bibi Seo bercerita jika aku bisa di operasi karena _eonni_ yang menjamin biayanya."

 _Ya, untuk itulah kenapa sekarang aku menjadi istri Park Chanyeol._

"Tidak masalah, Sinbi."

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana Sinbi harus _terlempar_ kesana kemari karena usus buntu. Tidak adanya biaya membuat Sinbi hanya bisa meminum obat penahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Hingga suatu hari Sinbi tidak sadarkan diri karena rasa sakit yang ia derita dan harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Bibi Seo dan Baekhyun pontang-panting mencari biaya untuk operasi Sinbi. Dan beruntunglah mereka ketika malam dimana Sinbi harus di operasi, Nyonya Park datang. Mengetahui keadaan buruk Sinbi, Nyonya Park segera berlari ke bagian administrasi rumah sakit dan meminta dokter segera mengoperasinya. Nyonya Park membayar semua biaya operasi hingga biaya perawatan Sinbi.

Dan dua minggu kemudian setelah itu Nyonya Park datang dengan derai air mata untuk pernikahan putranya yang gagal. Dari sini semua dimulai.

.

.

Usia pernikahan sudah menginjak 2 bulan dan Baekhyun selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya kudapan sederhana untuk suaminya yang selalu pulang malam hanya untuk berlama-lama di studio. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki studio pribadi di rumah, tapi lelaki itu lebih senang melewatkan hari di studionya yang lain.

"Bahan makanan di kulkas menipis, apa tidak apa aku hanya membuat makanan ini saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dan tengah menenggak segelas air.

Di atas meja sudah ada _sandwich_ telur dan segelas susu hangat. Baekhyun tidak bohong tentang keadaan kulkas yang mulai kosong. Mendekati akhir bulan semua kebutuhan butuh di isi dan biasanya Chanyeol akan memberi Baekhyun uang bulanan untuk belanja.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak uang _cash,_ jadi gunakan saja kartu ku untuk belanja." sebuah kartu berwarna hitam di letakkan di atas meja sebagai ganti uang cash yang tidak ada.

Lalu setelah itu Chanyeol akan pergi setelah menghabiskan sepotong _sandwich_ nya beserta segelas susu yang tersedia di meja.

Tidak banyak waktu yang bisa dihabiskan untuk mengobrol apalagi makan bersama. Chanyeol selalu berlalu pergi tanpa pernah melihat Baekhyun yang berharap bisa makan semeja dengannya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingin terlihat mengemis hanya demi secuil waktu yang Chanyeol miliki untuk makan bersama. Lebih baik dia menenggelamkan diri dalam _bathtub_ dan memikirkan kembali mengapa hal ini semakin membuatnya buruk.

Dan ketika Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan persiapannya berangkat ke studio, lelaki itu berkata "Aku pulang terlambat, ada banyak pekerjaan di studio. Tidak usah menunggu." Tanpa ada ucapan selamat tinggal apalagi kecupan di dahi yang selalu Baekhyun harap akan ia dapat. Tapi ya sudahlah, hubungan mereka tidak sejauh itu untuk mendapat kecup di dahi karena pada kenyatannya mereka seperti hidup di dunia berbeda.

.

Selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun kalah oleh rasa kasih padahal ia tau betul Chanyeol tidak akan memberi respon apa-apa tentang perasaannya. Dia tetap menyediakan bahan makanan untuk masakan kesukaan Chanyeol yang diberitau oleh Nyonya Park—atau sekarang sudah menjadi ibu mertua Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak suka makanan pedas dan asam, dia suka makanan yang manis dan gurih untuk mendongkrak nafsu makannya. Meski malam ini Chanyeol akan pulang larut, Baekhyun tetap akan menyediakan makanan untuk suaminya itu.

Beberapa potong ayam akan ia olah dengan bumbu-bumbu sedap nan gurih yang ada di rumah. Baekhyun memilih bagian paha karena-

"Chanyeol?" Matanya menyipit dan paha ayam yang mulus itu terlupakan. Atensinya terarah pada sosok yang membelakanginya dengan pakaian yang ia kenal.

Itu pakaian Chanyeol dan itu—baiklah, itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Tapi untuk apa Chanyeol di sini? Bukankah dia berkata jika sibuk di—dan siapa yang bersamanya?

Berbalut potongan _dress_ rendah dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang menjulang, juga capitan rapat lengan putih kurus itu yang menambah sederet picingan curiga Baekhyun. _Siapa dia?_

Kemudian Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan melihat bagaimana buruknya penampilan yang melekat. Hanya _dress_ di bawah lutut dengan potongan teramat sederhana juga _flat-shoes_ usang yang ia bawa dari panti.

 _Memang siapa dirimu, Baekhyun?_

Hanya bagian kosong yang sengaja digunakan untuk balas budi meski di beberapa ruang ada secercah cinta yang tertanam. Lalu Baekhyun meletakkan kembali paha ayam itu dan beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

Dia ingin segera pulang dan meneguk banyak _cola_ untuk hatinya yang memanas.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun terbangun kala merasakan ranjang di sampingnya bergoyang. "Sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi di studio." Chanyeol menyibak selimut dan memejamkan mata tanpa ada niat lebih selain tidur.

Baekhyun merapikan kemeja juga tas Chanyeol yang berserakan di sofa. Jika pulang larut, Chanyeol terlalu malas membawa baju kerjanya ke keranjang baju kotor. Dia lebih memilih segera tidur dan melupakan penat hari-harinya yang selalu terasa sangat mencekik.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan kemeja Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas sofa itu. Ya, tidak ada yang salah sebelum Baekhyun mengendus bau yang membuatnya kembali tertegun.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki aroma parfum seperti ini. Setau Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu menggunakan aroma parfum _casual_ yang membuatnya terendus khas seorang lelaki, bukan aroma manis seperti vanilla yang menyengat di hidung.

Lalu ini parfum siapa?

Baekhyun berusaha menampik semua iblis yang siap merecoki kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Di hari-hari selanjutnya Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan sikap dinginnya. Dia juga mulai jarang makan malam di rumah bahkan beberapa kali tidak pulang dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan di studio.

Apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menerima semuanya dengan lapang? Dia mau melarang juga bukan haknya. Untuk itu Baekhyun hanya bisa setia duduk di sofa menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol dan melayani selayaknya seorang istri yang sigap atas kesibukan suaminya.

.

Jam kerja Chanyeol tidak main-main, Baekhyun tidak tau pekerjaan seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga suatu malam lelaki itu pulang dalam keadaan pucat.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun tertegun kala tubuh Chanyeol yang limbung di depan pintu masuk. "Chanyeol, kau baik?"

Chanyeol hanya menggumam seperlunya. Kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas, untuk berjalan saja Baekhyun harus membantunya hingga ia di baringkan di ranjang.

Baekhyun menemukan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi dengan keringat dingin yang tak berhenti mengucur. Segera Baekhyun melepaskan sepatu juga pakaian Chanyeol dan mengganti dengan pakaian baru yang lebih nyaman.

Sepanjang malam Baekhyun secara telaten mengompres Chanyeol dan sesekali mengecek keadaannya. Beruntung setelah memberinya obat demam, keadaan Chanyeol berangsur membaik.

"Aku tidak tau pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau lakukan." Diam-diam Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan menggumamkan serangkaian kata yang selama ini hanya ia pendam. "Jangan sakit, aku sedih melihatnya."

Satu kecupan Baekhyun beri pada pipi Chanyeol yang baru kali ini bisa ia lihat secara dekat.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol, setiap hari aku selalu berdoa untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, mencium pipimu, berkata banyak rindu padamu, dan masih banyak lagi." Diusapnya rambut legam Chanyeol yang tebal itu dan ia kembali memberi satu kecupan di dahi lelakinya, "Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Dan maaf juga kau harus menikahi wanita yatim piatu sepertiku. Aku tidak cantik dan tidak menarik, kau pasti malu menikah denganku. Tapi aku tidak apa, aku bisa mengerti."

Baekhyun menaikkan selimut yang menutup tubuh Chanyeol dan kembali memberi satu kecupan. Bukan di pipi juga bukan di dahi, tapi di bibir pucat yang selama ini sangat jarang berbincang dengannya.

"Cepat sembuh, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

.

 _"Cepat sembuh, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."_

Ada yang menggelitik ketika uangkapan itu terdengar di telinga. Meski matanya terpejam, Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menafsirkan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Dia hanya tidak bisa memilih respon seperti apa ketika Baekhyun berakhir tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi tidak nyaman di pinggiran ranjang.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki rasa padanya sedang pernikahan ini saja ada karena sebuah keterpaksaan?

Detik itu, disela rasa pening kepalanya, Chanyeol terketuk untuk melihat kembali hari-hari di belakang.

" _Chanyeol, sudah makan?"_

" _Aku membuat daging panggang kesukaanmu. Habiskan, ya?"_

" _Mau ku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"_

" _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan makan malam di rumah. Aku senang sekali."_

Dan begitu banyak hal yang terngiang hingga Chanyeol semakin terpojokkan dalam rasa bersalah. Dia satu-satunya yang menjadi penjebak adanya Baekhyun dalam kerumitan hidupnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki suara untuk protes, bahkan wanita itu terkesan pasrah saja dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Bodoh. Harusnya kau tidak di sini bersama pria malang sepertiku."

Usakan di puncak kepala Baekhyun memberi banyak artian dalam hidup Chanyeol karena setelah ini ia akan mencoba sebuah perubahan.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun membersihkan sebentar tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh potongan wortel dan beralih pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Reflek dalam tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya menyentuh dahi Chanyeol dan sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol menghindar. "Ah, maaf. A-aku..a-aku hanya ingin tau suhu tubuhmu saja. Maaf."

 _Kenapa harus mengucap maaf?_

"Kau masak apa?" Untuk menghindari rasa canggung ini Chanyeol beranjak ke meja makan dan belum menemukan apa-apa yang terhidang di atas meja. "Kau tidak masak?"

"I-itu.. b-belum matang. Aku masak, _kok._ " Baekhyun segera kembali pada kepulan asap di atas kompor. Baekhyun sedikit gugup ketika ia menyadari jika kini Chanyeol memberinya tatapan penuh intimidasi. "A-aku membuat bubur."

Setelah bubur itu matang, Baekhyun segera menghidangkan untuk suaminya dan dia kembali dibuat gugup kala Chanyeol tak kunjung menarik pandangannya.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengambil sendok yang sudah tersedia, dan mulai melerai bubur dalam mangkuk yang masih panas.

"Mau kemana?" suara Chanyeol menggema kala Baekhyun akan kembali ke dapur.

"Membersihkan dapur. Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Apa buburnya tidak enak? Maaf, aku tadi melihat resepnya dari internet."

"Temani aku makan."

"Y-ya?"

"Temani aku makan. Aku sedang tidak berminat makan sendiri."

 _Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini?_ Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang kala ia menarik kursi untuk duduk tepat di hadapan lelaki yang kini mulai melahap buburnya.

.

.

Hari-hari setelah Chanyeol meminta untuk ditemani makan menjadi awal Baekhyun berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik. Mereka sudah menikah hampir tiga bulan dan sama sekali belum mendapat momen bahagia. Meski cinta yang terjalin hanya terjadi dari pihak Baekhyun, setidaknya Chanyeol mulai mengerti bagaimana memberi respon walau hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih.

Chanyeol sendiri masih berusaha untuk membuka hati. Dia tau ini tidaklah mudah mengingat Yuna masih menguasai sebagian hatinya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kesederhanaan Baekhyun bisa menggantikan itu semua.

Seperti ketika Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah kedai _ttokbokki_ dengan tangan yang sibuk menusuk si tembam _ttokpokki_ juga mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah. Sesekali wanita itu tertawa kecil ketika berinteraksi dengan bibi pemilik kedai dan tak jarang juga Baekhyun menggelegarkan tawa lepas.

"Apa ini enak?"

Batang lidi yang Baekhyun pegang terjatuh ketika Chanyeol mendekat dan berbicara dengan suara yang begitu rendah. Kegugupan kembali menyergap kala Baekhyun sadar ia tak ada di rumah ketika suaminya pulang.

"M-maaf.. aku hanya ingin makan _ttokbokki_ saja. Aku akan pulang setelah membayarnya. Bibi ber—"

"Aku bertanya," Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang akan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya. "apa ini enak?" dagu Chanyeol terlempar pada kuah merah menggoda berisi potongan-potongan _ttokbokki_ yang gemuk.

Baekhyun sempat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol karena ia mengira akan mendapat omelan. Seharusnya seorang istri tetap berada di rumah jika suaminya belum pulang, dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Makan _ttokpokki._

"Kau mau mencobanya? Aku berikan gratis satu _cup_ karena kekasihmu ini setiap hari membeli _ttokbokki_ ku." Chanyeol mendapat satu _cup_ dari bibi pemilik kedai dan dia membungkuk sedikit beserta ucapan terima kasih.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi istriku."

.

Katakan ini bukan mimpi! Katakan jika Baekhyun tidak sedang bermimpi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan jika dia istrinya.

Oke, secara agama dan hukum memang seperti itu keadaannya. Tapi jika Chanyeol mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri, bukankah ini membahagiakan? Untuk itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bersemu sampai di rumah.

"Kau masak apa?" Chanyeol melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan Baekhyun malu-malu mengulurkan lengannya.

"A-aku belum masak."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah masak."

"Ya?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan pizza dan ayam goreng. Dan mungkin ditemani sebotol _cola_ dingin bisa membuat kerongkonganku sedikit segar." Kemeja putih itu menjadi yang terakhir mendarat di lengan Baekhyun dan menyisakan kaos putih tipis yang membentuk tubuh atletis Chanyeol. "Bisa pesankan untukku? Aku mau mandi dulu."

Kerjapan mata Baekhyun nampak sekali tidak terkontrol. Antara percaya atau tidak, dia sedang mencerna baik-baik agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot merasa sakit hati jika ini semua hanya mimpi. Tapi memang semua ini benar-benar nyata. Terbukti ketika Baekhyun mencubit pipinya sendiri ia merasakan panas dan kesakitan.

Lalu yang perlu disorot dari semua ini adalah Baekhyun kembali tersenyum malu dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak terkontrol.

Kemudian yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Chanyeol yang semakin sering pulang cepat untuk menikmati makan malam di rumah.

Tidak, mereka belum sedekat itu untuk menjamah kata romantis sebagai seorang suami istri. Chanyeol masihlah pria dingin yang jarang bicara sedang Baekhyun tetap menjadi si canggung. Tapi setidaknya ini bagus daripada saling menghindar seakan mereka hidup dalam dua dunia yang berbeda.

Chanyeol senang melihat Baekhyun begitu antusias dengan segala _tetek-bengek_ urusan dapur. Mulai dari membuat kue, memasak, membuat puding, dan masih banyak lagi hal lain yang ia lakukan sebagaimana wajarnya seorang wanita di dapur. Berbeda dengan Yuna yang dulu hampir menangis hanya karena tidak tau cara mematikan kompor.

Oh, kenapa jadi membandingkannya dengan Yuna?

"Baekhyun," malam itu Chanyeol pulang sedikit terlambat karena harus melakukan survey untuk tempat pameran yang di adakan 2 minggu lagi. "Baekhyun.."

Setelah mengenakan sandal rumahnya, Chanyeol masuk dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Biasanya sekali panggil wanita itu akan muncul dengan apron pink lucu dan aroma makanan yang melekat.

"Baek—astaga.."

Chanyeol sedikit terperangah melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di karpet masih dengan apron pink yang lucu.

Itu Baekhyun, dia tidak sedang pingsan karena dari cara tubuhnya tergeletak sepertinya dia tertidur. Tubuhnya tergelung lucu seperti _kimbab_ dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai liar.

Posisinya nampak begitu malang untuk dilihat. Seperti seseorang yang tengah tidur ditempat sempit hingga seluruh tubuhnya harus di lipat rapat-rapat agar bisa mendapatkan tempat.

Chanyeol jadi ingat cerita ibu tentang Baekhyun yang sedari kecil sudah tinggal di panti asuhan karena ditinggal orang tuanya. Kesederhanaannya terbangun kala dia harus banyak berbagi dengan anak panti lainnya meski hanya setetes kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan di antara leher belakang juga lutut belakang Baekhyun dan memindahkan si wanita berapron pink itu ke kamar. Setelah melepas apron juga menyelimuti hingga sebatas dada, Chanyeol tertegun untuk wajah cantik Baekhyun yang baru ia sadari.

"Ku bilang jangan menunggu jika aku pulang malam." Usakan lembut pada pipi si wanita tidur itu membuat bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas. "Selamat tidur, Baekhyun." Lalu sebelum lampu di matikan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat puncak kepala Baekhyun.

.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja makan ketika si wanita bangun tidur itu datang.

"Astaga! Jam berapa ini?" Langkahnya tampak terburu ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 dan dia baru saja terbangun. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Seharusnya kau membangunkanku. Ya ampun, kau mau sarapan ap—"

"Tenanglah," pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol mencekal tangannya dan membawanya duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan. "Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Duduk dan makan dengan tenang."

Betapa malunya Baekhyun ketika dirinya bangun kesiangan sedang Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan makanan-makanan ini. Dia sesekali menepuk kebodohan pada dahinya karena bangun terlambat hingga tidak bisa memasak untuk Chanyeol.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah." Chanyeol menghentikan tangan Baekhyun dan menyelipkan sendok yang belum tersentuh. "Makanlah dan jangan memukul dirimu seperti itu. Aku tidak masalah jika kau bangun kesiangan."

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku.."

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan hal penting." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan bersiap-siap. "Habiskan semua makanannya, ya? Dan ya," Chanyeol berbalik sebentar sebelum mengambil tasnya di sofa. "Tidak usah menungguku jika aku pulang terlambat. Tidur saja."

"Eh, Chanyeol,"

"Ya?" Baekhyun suka ini, pergerakan ketika Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum kecil yang terpampang.

"Boleh aku tau alamat studiomu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Emm..itu..aku ingin membawakan bekal untukmu."

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Ya, boleh. Akan ku kirim lewat pesan saja, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan setelah Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun bersorak senang dengan tubuh yang ia gerakkan kesana kemari sebagai ekspresi bahagianya. Ini seperti _jackpot_ di pagi hari yang hanya hadir sekali seumur hidup dan Baekhyun tidak sadar ada satu senyum di balik pintu yang juga sama bahagianya.

.

.

Berbalut _dress_ tosca dengan _flat-shoes_ putih, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah studio yang terletak di pusat kota. Tangan kanan nya membawa satu _paperbag_ berisi kotak makanan untuk Chanyeol sedang tangannya yang lain membawa satu kantong plastik berisi makanan ringan.

Setelah bertanya pada seseorang yang kebetulan berpapasan di depan pintu masuk, Baekhyun di arahkan untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan karena Chanyeol sedang ada tamu penting.

Hampir 20 menit menunggu, Baekhyun terkesiap senang kala pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka. Baru saja Baekhyun akan menyapa lelaki yang ia kenal betul sosoknya sebagai sang suami, tapi semua urung dilakukan karena tidak hanya Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Siapa?_

Baekhyun tidak ingin berspekulasi yang di luar nalar, tapi genggam erat tangan wanita yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol seolah membentuk kesimpulan secara sepihak. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol tidak memberi elakan dan terkesan santai saja dengan hal itu, Baekhyun semakin tidak ingin terjerumus terlalu jauh dengan rasa aneh dalam dirinya.

Pada akhirnya bekal itu tak tersampaikan karena Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang. Dia memiliki rasa sesak yang berlebih dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bahkan ketika sampai di rumahpun, Baekhyun belum tau harus bagaimana. Dia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan rasa sesak itu.

Malamnya Chanyeol kembali pulang terlambat. Baekhyun tidak menanyakan apapun karena ia sedang berpura-pura mati daripada meluap karena rasa kecewa atas apa yang ia lihat tadi siang.

Chanyeol merasa aneh ketika Baekhyun tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Biasanya Baekhyun sangat peka dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dan menawarkan air hangat untuk mandi.

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang kelelahan.

Dan benar, esok harinya Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia selalu datang dengan sepiring kudapan sedap yang terhidang di meja.

"Maaf semalam aku tertidur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kopi di depan Chanyeol.

"Kemarin tidak jadi ke studio ku?"

Baekhyun terhenyak sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku lupa jika memiliki banyak cucian menumpuk."

Baekhyun berbohong.

"Jika terlalu banyak, kau bisa menyerahkannya ke laundry."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan merasa gelisah. Itu perasaan yang tidak enak karena apa-apa yang ia kerjakan tidak pernah menyentuh kata beres.

Ketika ia akan memasak, rasanya menjadi aneh. Ketika mencuci piring, ia tidak sengaja membuat piringnya pecah. Masih banyak lagi hal tidak beres yang Baekhyun rasakan karena ia merasa gelisah.

Ujung dari semua rasa gelisah itu membawa Baekhyun untuk kembali datang ke studio Chanyeol. Dia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan diri, tapi memilih menunggu di sebuah cafe dekat studio hingga malam mulai datang.

Semua terasa biasa saja dan tidak ada yang aneh. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun kembali melihat suaminya itu keluar bersama seorang wanita yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih lekat lagi, wanita itu sama seperti yang ia temui di supermarket beberapa waktu lalu.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun, dengan lantang Baekhyun akan menjawab jika dia seperti tergilas oleh truk sampah. Bukan hanya pedih, tapi menyakitkan. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun menguatkan hati untuk terus membuntuti hingga berakhir di sebuah bar di distrik Gangnam, Baekhyun di remas oleh banyak rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun hanya wanita biasa yang tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan kota bekerja, tapi dia cukup tau tempat seperti apa bar yang Chanyeol dan wanita itu masuki.

Sudah, Baekhyun tidak ingin memaksa atau ia akan semakin sakit hati.

.

Yang Baekhyun tau hanya bagaimana cara bertahan di tengah kesederhanaan, dia tidak pernah belajar bagaimana di himpit oleh rasa sakit hati yang begitu hebat.

Beberapa kali mendapati suaminya pergi dengan wanita lain dan banyak melewatkan makan malam di rumah membuat Baekhyun terpuruk. Tapi dia tidak seburuk itu untuk meraung karena yang ia tau, Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya. Jadi untuk apa ia repot-repot menuntut penjelasan atas kesakitan hatinya?

"Hai," wanita itu, wanita yang membuat luka di hati Baekhyun. "Chanyeol ada?"

.

 _"Chanyeol ada?"_

"Siapa, Baek?"

Chanyeol mendapati Yuna sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan Baekhyun yang mulai kaku.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Yuna mendorong kecil tubuh Baekhyun dan melenggang penuh percaya diri menuju Chanyeol. Tanpa canggung dia mencium dua pipi Chanyeol yang hanya di sambut lelaki itu dengan wajah biasa saja.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang melihat pada Baekhyun dan memikirkan perasaan wanita itu. Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk dan langkah lemahnya menuju ke dapur sambil bergumam, "Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk tamu mu."

"Chanyeol," Yuna menarik dagu Chanyeol untuk melupakan atensinya pada wanita yang sedang di dapur itu. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Dimana studio pribadimu? Yang berpintu coklat itukah?"

.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Yuna?" Chanyeol menata beberapa cat lukis, kuas, juga palet di meja kecil dekat easel-nya.

"Aku memintamu untuk melukisku saja." Yuna meletakkan asal tas mahalnya, membuka jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya, dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan cara yang sensual. "Kau bisa, kan?"

Dulu Chanyeol pernah mendamba sosok Yuna, tapi setelah pengkhianatan yang ia terima hingga pembatalan pernikahan itu, Chanyeol tak lagi memiliki perasaan untuk Yuna. Andai saja Yuna tak datang dan mengancam untuk bunuh diri jika Chanyeol mengabaikannya, mungkin detik ini Chanyeol bisa menikmati waktu senggang untuk mencicipi puding buatan Baekhyun.

Tapi wanita itu berkata jika Harry sudah meninggalkannya demi wanita lain setelah banyak malam panas mereka lalui. Yuna patah hati dan dia tidak suka hidup dengan patahan hati yang berat, maka dari itu dia kembali pada Chanyeol dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi jika Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan menerimanya.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk enggan.

"Lukis aku," telunjuk Yuna bermain nakal di sekitar pipi Chanyeol, "tanpa busana." Lalu wanita itu melepas dress-nya dan terpampanglah tubuh molek tanpa kain penutup sama sekali.

Yuna menggeser easel Chanyeol dan berlabuh mengangkang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Nafasnya sengaja ia hembuskan seberat mungkin sambil menggerakkan payudaranya tepat di dada Chanyeol. Hanya dengan gesekkan tubuh polosnya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap saja Yuna sudah menjemput pencapaian pertamanya.

Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya mengucur, dan nafsu menunjukkan peningkatan kala Yuna berniat mengusik resleting celana Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya ia kalah cepat dengan cekalan Chanyeol yang menghentikan semua itu.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Kau tau maksudku." Telunjuk Yuna membelai lembut bibir bawah Chanyeol yang tebal tapi segera mendapat tampikan dari lelaki itu. Yuna kesal.

"Yuna," Chanyeol membuat tubuh Yuna berdiri dan memungut pakaian Yuna untuk ia berikan pada wanita itu. "aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi ini bukan tindakan yang patut dibenarkan."

"Aku ingin kembali denganmu, Chanyeol!"

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Dengan sabar Chanyeol menutup tubuh polos Yuna dengan jaket dan memintanya untuk kembali mengenakan dress-nya. "Kita sudah selesai, Yuna. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Oke, aku minta maaf soal itu karena Harry menipuku." Yuna kembali mendekat, bahkan kini ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya agar bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasnya lagi saat ini. Kau tau wanita di depan tadi? Dia istriku."

"Kau bisa menceraikannya dan kembali padaku."

"Tidak semudah itu, Yuna. Pernikahan tidak sebercanda yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu." Yuna terpaku dan dia tidak memiliki banyak kata untuk membalas. "Pulanglah, percuma kau berada di sini karena aku sudah memiliki wanitaku."

"Kali ini aku tulus padamu, Chanyeol." Yuna mulai mengiba dengan air matanya.

"'Kali ini?' Ah, jadi dulu kau tidak tulus padaku?" Chanyeol tertawa kering dengan dengusan kesal pada Yuna. "Terima kasih karena kau berniat seperti itu padaku kali ini. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku memiliki istri yang sedari awal sudah tulus padaku."

.

"Apa wanita itu harus datang kesini?" Baekhyun membuka satu pembicaraan kala Chanyeol baru saja mengantar Yuna di balik pintu. "Apa dia tidak sadar dimana dia sudah menelanjangkan dirinya?!"

"Kau melihatnya? Dia hanya meminta aku melukisnya, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu menyadari jika Baekhyun mulai tersulut emosi. Lagipula, menurutnya tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan ketika Yuna datang sebagai seorang model yang ingin dilukis.

Ya, itu menurut Chanyeol. Tapi ada satu hati yang mendapati kemuakan tidak beraturan melihat seorang wanita menelanjangkan diri di depan seorang lelaki beristri. Itu suatu penghinaan seakan keberadaan Baekhyun sebagai istri hanya seperti bayangan tak penting.

"Mengertilah jika aku harus bersikap profesional." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Ya, silahkan kau junjung tinggi profesionalitas yang kau ucapkan itu. Kau berhak melakukannya! Tapi ingat, kau tidak hanya hidup sendiri di rumah ini. Jika kau benar-benar belum bisa menerimaku sebagai seorang istri, setidaknya hargai aku sebagai seorang manusia!"

Mata Baekhyun menatap tajam dengan segala kemarahan yang tergambar jelas dari urat-urat wajahnya. Seberapa jauh dia sudah mengukir kesabaran selama ini? Orang mungkin berkata jika sabar itu tak berbatas. Tapi dalam situasi ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakan sebuah batas, tapi sebuah pengorbanan dimana banyak lubang yang telah menggerogoti kesabarannya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf jika kedatangan Yuna mengganggumu."

"Minta maaf?" Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar begitu menyakitkan seiring dengan tangisnya yang pecah. "Apa semua hal bisa selesai dengan sebuah kata maaf? Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak pernah tau seberapa menderitanya aku ketika kau diam-diam menemui Yuna. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tau semua kebusukan kalian?!"

"Yuna butuh teman cerita dan aku datang sebagai teman. Bukan dalam konteks lain."

"AAARRRGGHHH!" hiasan-hiasan kecil di atas meja itu Baekhyun sapu dalam satu gerakan tangan hingga terdengar denting pecahan keramik yang menyakitkan. Wanita itu mengacak-acak semua yang tampak di matanya ketika emosi mulai membutakan logika.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Hentikan!" Chanyeol segera memenjara tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya lekat-lekat ketika wanita itu mulai tergoda untuk mengambil pisau dapur. "Baekhyun! Tenang!" tubuh Baekhyun memberontak seiring dengan raungan tangisnya yang sudah tidak kuat ia bendung.

Sudah banyak hal yang ia simpan seorang diri hingga akhirnya dia mulai muak untuk berada pada garis diam. Manusia memiliki batasannya sebagai makhluk emosional dan siapa saja pasti akan merasa dipermainkan ketika tidak ada yang menyadari. Cerita masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan, pertemuan Chanyeol dan Yuna, kedatangan Yuna dengan ketelanjangan di depan suaminya, belum lagi sikap dingin Chanyeol yang selama ini diam-diam menyakiti hati Baekhyun, semua menjadi cambuk menyedihkan.

"Seharusnya kau menolak menikah denganku jika kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini."

"Maaf...maafkan aku..."

"Seberapa besar kesalahanku hingga aku harus menerima hukuman seberat ini, Chanyeol? Jika ingin membunuhku, cukup tusukkan pisau di jantungku. Jangan menyayat luka yang membuat aku merasa sangat menderita seperti ini."

Baekhyun mulai tenang, tubuhnya tak lagi memberontak. Yang tersisa hanya getar tubuh yang seakan bercerita jika keringkihan dirinya sudah tidak kuat menopang kejamnya kenyataan.

Bukan ini yang Chanyeol inginkan, bukan Baekhyun yang berlutut lemas dengan derai air mata yang membuatnya merasa sebagai manusia paling bersalah. Tidak ada satu niatan yang Chanyeol miliki untuk menyakiti wanita sebaik Baekhyun.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya sudah melemah. Tak ada lagi pemberontakan yang ia berikan ketika Chanyeol membawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang. Tangisnya yang sempat pecah dan membeludak itu membuat Baekhyun di dera rasa lelah meski masih tersisa puing-puing tajam yang melukai hatinya.

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu ketika Baekhyun mulai tertidur. Wajah malaikat seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tega untuk menyakitinya? Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya; menyapu luka yang pernah ditanam Yuna dan memperbaiki kerapuhannya pada sebuah cinta.

Hari selanjutnya setelah kemarahan Baekhyun malam itu, dia menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun memang masih beraga untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya, tapi wanita itu tak lagi menunjukkan senyum hangat seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol berusaha memperbaiki semua yang telah salah. Dia menata kembali apa-apa yang telah salah ia lakukan. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun masih bungkam. Meski ia sudah mulai mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun saat pulang bekerja, meski ia sudah mulai bisa meraih tangan Baekhyun kala tidur malam, meski Chanyeol sudah membuka lebar hatinya, Baekhyun masih bungkam.

Raga Baekhyun memang masih ada, tapi jiwanya entah kemana. Wajahnya tak lagi memiliki gairah, bahkan untuk tersenyum saja dia enggan. Chanyeol merasa tersakiti dengan semua itu. Hatinya merasa _ngilu_ ketika wanita yang perlahan menggantikan Yuna dihatinya tidak lagi seceria dulu.

.

.

.

Kemuakkan yang mengakar menggerakkan Baekhyun untuk bertindak kelewat normal. Biar saja, dia sudah sejauh ini menenggelamkan diri hanya untuk mencintai Chanyeol. Percuma jika dia memutar arah untuk menjauh ketika banyak pengorbanan yang sudah ia berikan.

Melalui satu sapuan lipstik merah kontroversinya, Baekhyun memiliki satu kemantaban yang di atas rata-rata. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan satu sutra yang membungkus tubuhnya menuju ke pintu studio Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu dan dia menjumpai lelakinya sedang termenung didepan kanvas dan easel-nya.

Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang ada tepat di jarak 1 meter depan Chanyeol. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan jantungnya—melakukan tindakan selacur ini sungguh sudah sangat melukai harga diri Baekhyun. Tapi dia akan melakukannya, demi meremas kuat-kuat rasa cemburu dan sakit hati yang sudah membuncah begitu hebat.

"Bisa melukisku?" Baekhyun menarik ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan surai legamnya terurai bebas. "Aku akan membayar berapapun tapi lukislah tubuhku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Chanyeol ketika sutra panjang yang membingkai tubuh Baekhyun terlepas. Ada sebentuk tubuh putih mulus tanpa adanya penghalang yang berarti. Chanyeol akan menghentikan kegilaan Baekhyun tapi wanita itu menggeleng mantab dengan satu isak yang mati-matian ia tahan.

"Lukis aku seperti kau melukis wanita itu." lalu diam-diam ada setetes kecil yang meluncur seiring tekanan menyakitkan pada hati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tubuhku mungkin tidak sebagus tubuh mereka." Baekhyun merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan membuat satu bentuk _pose_ yang menurutnya paling memuakkan—dia membawa kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan membuka beberapa derajat kedua kakinya. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara terlihat menarik dan sensual untuk dilukis. Tapi aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin. Apa seperti ini?"

"Baekhyun, hentikan!"

"Kenapa? Apa tubuhku terlihat buruk untuk di lukis?" dan derai air mata itu semakin membuat Baekhyun kehilangan pikiran rasionalnya. "Kau bisa melukis tubuh polos Yuna dengan sangat baik. Kau pasti juga bisa melakukannya padaku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Baekhyun! Jadi kumohon hentikan tindakan bodohmu ini!" Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil kain sutra malang itu untuk ia selimutkan di tubuh polos Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana cara Yuna berpose saat kau lukis? Katakan padaku, aku akan mengikutinya." Baekhyun menyibak kain sutra itu dan dia kembali membuat tubuhnya ber _pose_ telanjang dengan harga diri yang sudah ia injak sendiri. "Katakan, Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini, Baekhyun?!" Suara Chanyeol semakin meninggi dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bergetar.

Chanyeol kembali menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan kain sutra itu dan mendekapnya dari belakang agar Baekhyun tak lagi bertindak konyol.

Getar tubuh karena tangis Baekhyun bisa Chanyeol rasakan. Jika Baekhyun terlihat amat tersakiti dengan tekanan batinnya, maka Chanyeol merasakan sakit itu dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hm?" Chanyeol melemah ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

Baekhyun tidak menemukan suara untuk menjawabnya. Dia memiliki rasa sesak yang menyakitkan hingga tangisnya semakin pecah kala Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku." Rasa bersalah seketika mengguncang Chanyeol. Seberapa buruk dia selama ini kepada Baekhyun hingga wanita itu bertindak sejauh ini? Tolong, apapun itu Chanyeol benar-benar meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

.

.

"Jangan bertindak tolol seperti itu lagi." Kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Mereka berdua berada dalam satu sofa yang sama dimana Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dalam posisi terbujur. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pundak polos Baekhyun dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Baekhyun. Dia membawa Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam dadanya dan memberikan ketenangan pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau menemui Yuna diam-diam?"

"Kau mengetahuinya? Siapa yg memberitahumu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya firasat seorang istri."

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya dan mencium sekilas puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Intinya, Yuna diputus oleh kekasihnya dan dia sedang patah hati. Efek patah hatinya bahaya, mengancam bunuh diri dan aku tidak mau terlibat hanya karena beberapa kali dia datang ke studio tapi aku menolak. Dia ingin kembali padaku, tapi aku berkata tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya."

"Itu dulu," lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun lagi, "tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik dan lebih cantik dari Yuna."

Oh sial! Kini Baekhyun bersemu dan beruntung Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat karena Baekhyun menghadap tepat di dada Chanyeol.

"Biarkan Yuna melacurkan dirinya sendiri, kau jangan seperti itu. Kau bukan wanita seperti Yuna, Baekhyun." tambah Chanyeol bersama satu kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Yuna."

"Kalian dua wanita yang berbeda. Aku tidak ingin menyamakanmu dengan Yuna." Chanyeol menarik perlahan dagu Baekhyun untuk memberinya satu tatapan yang mendalam. "Dulu memang aku pernah bersikap bodoh dengan mengharap wanita murahan itu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Karena aku," Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk bisa sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun, "sudah memiliki wanita baik hati yang selama ini selalu menjagaku."

Bukan sebuah tautan, tapi dua belah bibir yang saling menempel di bawah keremangan studio Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memulai semuanya dengan sangat lembut dimana ia perlahan membuat kecupan hangat pada bibir wanitanya. "Aku tidak ingin istriku bertindak seperti itu lagi. Yuna bukan wanita yang patas untuk ditiru. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Yuna selalu menjadi prioritasmu—"

"Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang kau adalah prioritasku." Chanyeol mendekap kembali tubuh Baekhyun yang baru ia sadari beraroma sangat harum. "Maaf sudah banyak mengabaikan kebaikan dan ketulusanmu. Aku yang salah, aku yang tidak pandai bersyukur atas kehadiranmu."

Baekhyun diam. Sebenarnya dia menyimpan banyak kata untuk menjelaskan bagaimana selama ini dia banyak menggantungkan hati pada Chanyeol. Tapi melihat bagaimana tatapan lelaki itu meluluhkan segala kehitaman dan kekecewaan yang sempat bersarang, Baekhyun lebih memilih meraih rahang Chanyeol dan kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka.

Semua bermula dari perasaan yang terpendam dan berakibat fatal karena Baekhyun terlalu bernafsu menumpahkannya agar Chanyeol tau.

"Hei, hei, pelan saja." Chanyeol menarik diri ketika Baekhyun mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya (Chanyeol).

Semburat merah tomat busuk itu muncul dan Baekhyun seketika dikuasai oleh rasa malu.

Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak seageresif ini?

Untuk itu, Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepala dan merutuki semua kegilaan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak mau terkesan murahan hanya karena gejolak perasaan yang menemui ujung penantian.

"Mau kemana?" pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di cekal Chanyeol ketika wanita itu berniat bangkit dari tempatnya sambil memegangi ujung kain sutra yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"A-aku..a-aku m-mau.."

"Kita belum selesai."

Dalam sekali gerak Chanyeol kembali menjatuhkan Baekhyun di atas sofa dan mengukungnya pada penjara lengan yang kekar.

Chanyeol mulai mencumbu bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut hingga Baekhyun kehilangan kendali. Setiap sesapan yang Chanyeol buat mengandung racun candu dengan banyak dosis hingga Baekhyun tidak tau apa ia masih ada di atas bumi atau sudah terbang melayang ke surga. Yang ia tau ketika Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dengan cara yang begitu erotis, gelungan hawa panas mulai membakar dan gairah menjadi pemenang atas pikiran logis yang sebelumnya terbelit.

Daging tak bertulang di bibir Chanyeol bermain _apik_ di leher jenjang Baekhyun dan mengoyak semua rasiolitas diri wanita itu.

Sesapan, jilatan, dan segala macam jenis cumbuan semakin memasuki jenjang selanjutnya hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang tertahan di bawah suhu panas tubuhnya. Tangannya menjangkau segala macam hal yang bisa ia remas agar seluruh gemelitik rasa menyenangkan dalam tubuhnya itu tersalurkan.

"Tubuhmu indah." Suara Chanyeol berbisik lembut di balik telinga Baekhyun ketika ia selesai mengecap telinga Baekhyun. "Terima kasih telah menjaganya."

"AH!"

Rasanya perih dan Baekhyun memekik tertahan kala kewanitaannya yang sudah sedari tadi basah menyambut satu batang kekar nan hangat.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?" Chanyeol menjauhkan diri setelah merasa ada yang menetes di bawah sana. Rasa terkejutnya bertambah kala Baekhyun mengangguk di sela tangisnya. "Astaga!"

"Tidak apa." sebelah tangan Baekhyun mencegah agar Chanyeol tidak menarik semua kembali. Semua terlanjur pecah dan Baekhyun sejujurnya sudah menyerahkan semua yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan," sedikit keberanian membuat Baekhyun meraih tengkuk lelaki di atasnya dan mencium lembut belah bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Tidak. Lakukan, Chanyeol. Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

Detik dimana Baekhyun berhenti dengan air matanya menjadi pergerakan awal Chanyeol untuk memulai ini. Bibirnya meraih penuh bibir Baekhyun sedang sebelah tangannya menangkup penuh gundukan sintal yang sedari tadi merusak kewarasannya.

Ujung tumpul kukunya bermain intens pada _biji kacang_ berwarna pink yang membuat Baekhyun melambungkan tubuhnya. Lenguhan itu bagai lagu rindu yang menggema dan menyenangkan setiap seluk beluk indera pendengar Chanyeol—merasa seperti sambutan baik ketika percintaan ini mereka berdua yang menginginkan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol merasa ada cengkeraman hangat pada kelelakiannya di bawah sana, dia mulai bergerak mengikuti gairah. Tidak ingin terlalu menyakiti Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali melakukan _nya_ , Chanyeol bergerak perlahan namun sarat banyak gairah yang terasa. Dia menyentuh setiap titik pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga wanita itu tidak bisa membedakan lagi bagaimana berada di atas bumi atau di atas langit.

"Katakan jika ini menyakitimu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dengan seraut wajah sayu yang menggairahkan.

Sikap dominan Chanyeol yang menguasai seluruh tubuh Baekhyun tak ayal menimbulkan sulutan gairah yang berlebih. Setiap titik sentuh yang terjamah telah membuat Baekhyun hilang kesadaran hingga ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia lebih memilih merusak rambut Chanyeol dari pada menariknya menjauh ketika sebelah payudaranya tengah di nikmati.

"Ah.." lenguhan pertama Chanyeol ketika cengkeraman di bawah sana semakin keras sebagai pertanda jika Baekhyun mendapat pencapaian pertamanya.

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkannya dan Chanyeol masih mengejar semua puncak percintaannya ini. Pinggulnya bergerak konstan dengan kucuran keringat yang mewarnai malam pertama mereka.

"B-baek..."

Sudah tidak ada lagi sisa tenaga yang membuat Baekhyun bisa untuk berkata kala titik terdalamnya disentuh secara tepat oleh Chanyeol. Dia mengerang, mengusak rambut belakang Chanyeol, dan menjunjung tinggi tubuhnya ketika ia kembali mendapat pencapaian keduanya.

Lelaki di atas Baekhyun itu seakan sudah buta oleh gairah ketika ada sesuatu yang mulai bergejolak hingga ia tidak sadar sudah menubruk tubuh Baekhyun begitu keras. Lenguhannya semakin menggila dan menjadi tidak logis lagi ketika Chanyeol datang dengan kucuran gairah di kelelakiannya yang memenuhi Baekhyun.

Nafas mereka saling beradu saat kehangatan menjalar dan cinta yang mulai melebur sempurna. Wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan melerai rambut basah Baekhyun yang terkena peluh. Diciumnya sebentar puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk wanita itu dan berbisik,

"Bolehkan aku mencintaimu banyak-banyak?"

Semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun menunjukkan eksistensinya. Sedikit senyum mulai tertarik dari wajah lelahnya bersama sebuah anggukan lemah. "Aku mencintaimu lebih banyak selama ini."

"Dan sekarang giliranku yang mencintaimu banyak-banyak."

"Jangan banyak-banyak nanti kau tak kuat membawanya."

"Siapa bilang?" Chanyeol tersenyum sepihak seperti seringai licik harimau perjaka. "Aku masih kuat. Kau ingin berapa pencapaian? _Huh_? Akan ku berikan sebanyak yang kau mau."

Chanyeol mulai mengusik lagi titik tersensitif Baekhyun di bawah sana.

" _Oh my god_!"

"Bersiaplah, Baekhyun."

"Chan—pelan—AH! Ya...di sana..."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Ini **wansut** dan **no sequel**.

FF ini update bareng **BluberryBbang** silahkan intip FF nya dan belai kotak reviewnya wkwkwk

Yang sudah baca FF gak jelas punya Ayoung ini dipersilahkan juga untuk menodai kotak **review** sampe puas HAHAHA


End file.
